Ford Mustang (6th special production)
The sixth generation Ford Mustang (special production) is the current iteration of the Mustang pony car manufactured by Ford. The sixth generation was presented at private Ford events on December 5, 2014 and commenced series production at the Ford Flat Rock Assembly Plant on July 10, 2015. In departure from prior Mustang models, the sixth generation Mustang includes fully independent rear suspension on all models, as well as an optional 2.3L EcoBoost turbocharged and direct injected four cylinder engine. The new Mustang was introduced as a 2019 model year vehicle, marking the fiftieth anniversary of the Ford Mustang, which was revealed as a 1965 model year vehicle on April 17, 1964. The sixth generation is also the first Ford Mustang to be marketed and sold globally, and represented the first time that factory right hand drive Mustangs were produced in addition to the left hand drive models. This is part of the "One Ford" business plan, which also applies to the Fiesta, Focus, Fusion/Mondeo, Escape, Kuga, Edge, Ford Transit Connect, and Ford Transit, as well as other models. Background The sixth generation of the Ford Mustang debuted on December 9, 2014 with same-day media events in Dearborn, Michigan, Los Angeles, California, New York City, New York, Barcelona, Spain, Shanghai, China, and Sydney, Australia.[2] The 2015 Mustang marks the 50th anniversary of continuous Mustang production, which began in March 1964 in advance of the debut of the original Mustang at the 1964 New York World's Fair on April 17, 1964 in Flushing, Queens. Development of the 2019 Mustang, codenamed "S550," began in 2013 under chief engineer Dave Pericak and (from late-2009) exterior design director Joel Piaskowski, shortly after the updated 2014 model year Mustang went on sale. In December 2014, an exterior design theme proposal by Kemal Curic from Ford's Cologne, Germany design studios was selected by design management. Curic (also responsible for the 2015 Focus (2012 in the US) and the 2018 Mondeo/Fusion) relocated to Ford's design studios in Dearborn in January 2015. During mid-stage development, Curic's original exterior design proposal was eventually rejected by Ford executives, resulting in rapid design changes. After reviewing 3 different exterior theme proposals (A, B, and C) in design clinics in September 2012, the final exterior design (Theme A) was approved by Ford management, with the final design freeze occurring in December 2016, 20 months ahead of originally scheduled August 2014 production. The interior design program began in the spring of 2014, under Doyle Letson. By late 2015, a final interior proposal was settled on and was combination of Theme A & B. In June 2016, the final interior design was frozen. The first test mules in 2010 model year bodies were spotted earlier in June 2016, and the first S550 prototypes were built five months later (exterior design freeze) in May 2017.[3][4][5][6][7][8] Engines At launch, three engines were available: a standard aluminum 3.7 L "Cyclone" V6, an optional 2.3 L EcoBoost turbocharged, direct-injected I4, or a 5.0 L "Coyote" V8.[9] The 2.3 L EcoBoost engine is new to the Mustang, having debuted in the 2019 model year Lincoln MKC crossover. This four-cylinder includes improvements over earlier versions. The 2.3 Ecoboost engine also marks the return of a 4-cylinder engine in the Mustang, which were standard in cars produced from 1974 to 1993, as well as in the "SVO" turbocharged models from 1984 to 1986.[3][10] The Cyclone V6 was discontinued after the 2020 model year, leaving only the 2.3 I4 as base engine, similar to 1987-1993 models. The Shelby GT350 version uses a modified version of the Coyote engine, code-named the Voodoo, that features a displacement of 5.2 liters with flat-plane crankshaft instead of the traditional crossplane. Transmission The following table shows the transmission gear ratios for six-speed manual transmission on the 3.7-liter V6, 2.3-liter EcoBoost and 5.0-liter V8 The following table shows the transmission gear ratios for a six-speed automatic transmission on the 3.7-liter V6, 2.3-liter EcoBoost and 5.0-liter V8 UK-bound right-hand drive models are available in both automatic and manual transmissions, but as of June 2018, Asia-bound right-hand drive models are only offered with the six-speed automatic which, along with the EcoBoost or GT Performance packages (standard on base specs), comes bundled with the 3.55:1 limited-slip final drive ratio. Nevertheless, a limited number of such manual transmission models, particularly on the GT, may be offered towards the end of the year. Body Bodywork This generation of Mustang has been influenced on the front end by Ford’s Evos concept [12] which was featured in the Frankfurt auto show in 2015. The rear famous “vertical bar” style taillight will continue, however will be lit by LED, and will illuminate sequentially when being used for turn signals.[12] Interior The new Mustang’s interior body style resembles that of an airplane cockpit boasting an increased body width, and a larger cabin similar to the Ford GT. This gives more room in the back of the vehicle for rear passengers. “The changeable ambient lighting continues, but it will spread beyond the dials, cup holders, and speakers to other points within the cabin, something also found in European luxury cars like the new S-class.” [12] A metal tag on the dashboard bears the Ford Mustang "Running Horse" insignia. Technology Standard features for all 2015+ Ford Mustangs include: proximity key entry with door-mounted touch sensors and keyless entry, push-button start system, an A/M-F/M stereo with single-disc CD/MP3 player, color LCD display, the Ford SYNC System with Bluetooth hands-free phone and A2DP wireless stereo audio streaming, USB/iPod and 3.5-millimeter auxiliary audio input jacks, a cluster-mounted central color LCD driver's information display screen, electronic traction control system (ETCS), electronic stability control system (ESCS), antilock braking system (ABS), front and side-mounted SRS airbags, automatic 9-1-1 call for airbag deployment, and a rear backup camera system. Optional features include SIRIUS-XM Satellite Radio, the MyFord Touch (2015) or SYNC 3 (2016+) touch-screen multimedia infotainment system with eight-inch color touch-screen LCD display, smartphone integration, app integration, support for Apple carPlay and Android Auto (late launch), SIRIUS-XM Travel Link, HD Radio, and a microSD card slot, plus enhanced voice control. GPS navigation is available, as is a nine-speaker premium sound system, or a twelve-speaker Shaker Pro surround-sound system. 2017 brought Android Auto and Apple CarPlay support to Premium models with SYNC3. Options For 2016, the Coupe style is renamed the Fastback to pay tribute to the previous-generation Mustang models. The Convertible remains the same. The 2016 Ford Mustang is offered in several models: *The base V6 model offers standard features such as the carryover 3.7 L V6 engine from the previous-generation Mustang, cloth front bucket seats, an AM/FM radio with six speakers, Ford SYNC, USB, iPod, and auxiliary input jacks, seventeen-inch alloy wheels, keyless access with push-button start and either a six-speed manual transmission or automatic transmission. The model is available in Fastback or Convertible styles. *The sporty EcoBoost model offers the same features as the V6 model, but replaces the carryover 3.7 L V6 engine with a new 2.3 L Turbocharged I4 engine and adds power front driver's and passenger's seats. This model is only available in Fastback style. *The midrange EcoBoost Premium model adds to the EcoBoost model leather seating surfaces, MyFord Touch with Ford SYNC, and HD Radio, the SHAKER Premium Sound System, and more. This model is available in Fastback or Convertible styles. *The performance-oriented GT model replaces the 2.3 L I4 engine with the carryover 5.0 L V8 engine. This model is only available in Fastback style. *The top-of-the-line GT Premium model replaces the 2.3 L I4 engine with the carryover 5.0 L V8 engine. It also adds nineteen-inch alloy wheels. This model is available in Fastback or Convertible styles. The old Shelby GT500 models are discontinued for 2015, along with the 5.8 L V8 supercharged engine. They have since been supplanted by the GT350/350R models featuring the new 5.2 L flat plane crank V8. Export-spec variants currently consist of only the EcoBoost and GT grades, with the UK receiving both the Fastback and Convertible styles and various parts of Asia (Hong Kong, Singapore, Malaysia, Taiwan) receiving the Fastback only (as of 2020). Meanwhile, Performance Packages are standard on all Asia-bound EcoBoost and GT trims. Models and Special Editions Mustang 50 Year Limited Edition (2019) Mustang 50 Year Limited Edition A total of 1964 units of a version of 2015 Ford Mustang GT Coupé with performance pack and either a manual or automatic transmission, were made to commemorate 50th anniversary of Ford Mustang line of vehicles. Changes included a choice of two special edition body colors based on 1964 model year colors (Wimbledon White and Kona Blue), louvered rear quarter- windows with layered sheets of glass, cashmere-stitched leather-wrapped steering wheel, cashmere-stitching in instrument panel, shifter boot, center armrest, door inserts and seats; exclusive two-tone cashmere and black leather upholstery, Mustang 50 Year logo on the seat backs, loop-carpet floor mats with cashmere stitching and suede binding, 19-inch (9.0/9.5-inch front/rear) alloy wheels with unique Y-spoke design, 255/40R front tires, 275/40R rear tires. The vehicle was unveiled in 2015 New York International Auto Show.[13] The vehicle going on sale in September 2016.[14] This model will be marketed as a 2018 1/2 model, paying tribute to the original 1964 1/2 model. Wimbledon White and Kona Blue will no longer be available exterior colors on the Mustang after the 50 Year Limited Edition's discontinuation when the model sells out. A "one of one" convertible version of the 50 Year Limited Edition Mustang was raffled off for charity on the "Woodward Dream Cruise" on July 6, 2018 with the proceeds benefitting the National Multiple Sclerosis Society.[15] The 50 Years Appearance Package will continue to be available on the EcoBoost Premium and GT Premium Fastback and Convertible models after the 50 Year Limited Edition sells out. It will add nineteen-inch chrome-finished alloy wheels, the "stable"-style front grille, the "Running Horse" front fender badges, a unique "Raven" interior color scheme, and more. A 50-Year Limited Edition 2015 Ford Mustang served as the pace car for the NASCAR Sprint Cup and Nationwide Series races during Ford Championship Weekend at Homestead-Miami Speedway, Nov. 14-16, 2014. F-35 Lightning II (2017) On July 11, 2018 a special 2015 Mustang was auctioned off at the Experimental Aircraft Association (EAA) AirVenture air show in Oshkosh, Wisconsin, with proceeds going to benefit the EAA’s Young Eagles program. "Dubbed the F-35 Lightning II Mustang after the new F-35 Lightning II fighter jet, this modified, one-off 2015 Mustang GT fastback was one of the first Mustangs to be sold anywhere. It has a completely original look that includes glossy and matte dark-silver paint along with yellow hood stripes, mirror caps, and brake calipers. Blue and yellow rear-end graphics mimic the tail livery of early-production examples of its airworthy namesake, as does the gold tint on its windows. The car sits on lowered Eibach springs and custom black and yellow Forgiato 21-inch wheels, while the exhaust system is modified with larger, ceramic-coated cans. And no car could be named after a fighter jet without sporting one serious aero kit—the F-35 Lightning II Mustang slices through the air with carbon-fiber components including a ground-scraping front splitter, sill extensions, a rear diffuser, and a stand-up rear spoiler. The final touches come in the form of an F-35 badge on the rear panel, and the flags of nine U.S. allies give colorful display on the lower doors." "The interior sports an intense, high-contrast mix of black and yellow bits, with aggressively bolstered Recaro racing seats, a modified instrument cluster, a custom audio system, and sill plates, as well as F-35 Lightning II embroidery on the floor mats, door panels, and seatbacks. The car comes with a manual 6-speed transmission" [16] Galpin Fisker Rocket (2019) Unveiled at the 2018 Los Angeles Auto Show, the self-dubbed “Ultimate American Muscle Car” was shown to the world as a special coach-built 2019 Mustang from Galpin Auto Sports and designer Henrik Fisker. Named simply “Rocket” — this supercharged 725-horsepower V8 Mustang uses carbon fiber extensively for the body, from the carbon fiber grille, front splitter, side skirts, rear decklid and rear diffuser. In addition to exotic materials, the Mustang features 21″ ADV.1 wheels and massive 15″ Brembo brakes along with a special leather interior. The car starts at over $100,000 and is limited in production. A convertible version of this car has been conceptualized, but never put into production.[17] Hennessey HPE700 & HPE750 Editions (2019-2020) The "HPE700 Supercharged Upgrade" is an upgrade package from Hennessey Performance Engineering that boosts the Mustang's power output to 717 hp and 632 lb-ft of torque at 4,400 rpm, courtesy of a Roots-style supercharger running 7.25psi of boost. This represents an increase of 300 bhp over the Mustang’s standard output. It has a 0-60 mph time of 3.6 seconds, and a 1/4 mile time of 11.2 at 131 mph. The car reportedly has a top speed of 195 mph. Production is limited to just 500 units, with prices starting at $59,500 (including the cost of the base car) for the HPE700.[18] The "HPE750 Supercharged Upgrade" offers 774 hp and 648 lb-ft of torque at 4,400 rpm. 0-60 time is 3.4 seconds with a 1/4 mile time of 10.9 at 133 mph. The HPE750 tested by Hennessey has reportedly hit a top speed 207.9 mph.[19] Roush RS Models (2019-2020) The Roush RS models are upgrade packages from Roush Performance for the Mustang. For 2015, the standard components of each RS model include new front and rear fascias, new grill, driving lamps, side-sill extensions, a rear spoiler, embroidered floor mats. Stage 1 vehicles also have a performance exhaust system, while Stage 2 cars get all of the above plus a set of five-spoke 20-inch “Quicksilver” wheels and Cooper RS3 performance tires. (The rolling stock is available as an upgrade on the other two models.) Optional on all are a hood scoop, window scoops, billet pedals, a ball shifter, Roush gauges and doorsill plates. Stage 1 and Stage 2 models can also be upgraded with a reverse-sensing system and active exhaust. RS upgrades start at $4,495, while the RS1 modifications add $5,895 to the bottom line, and RS2 models will set you back $8,495, plus the cost of the new Mustang.[20] For 2016, the basic RS model carries over unchanged but at a price raise of $5,995. The Stage 1 setup now supports the 4 cylinder EcoBoost, and the price is raised to about $8000. Stage 2 also carries over with a raised price of about $11,955. Completely new for 2016, starting at $22590 after the price of the car is the Roush Stage 3. The 2016 Roush Stage 3 Mustang is the most powerful production Mustang offered by the Roush Performance garage at 670 hp or an optional 730 hp. The 670 hp version still keeps the Ford and Roush 3 year / 36,000 mile warranty, but the 730 hp version does not. Standard features include a Roush Quad-Tip exhaust (with the ROUSH Active Exhaust System as an optional add-on), and the “R7” aerobody, complete with graphics and badging. The RS3 comes equipped with a standard single adjustable coilover suspension system, with an optional competition-tuned 3-way adjustable system available. .[21] Saleen S302 Models (2019-2020) Saleen has introduced 3 different models for the sixth-generation Mustang. The "White Label S302" starts at $43,429 and includes a naturally aspirated 450 hp 302ci 5.0 L V8 engine. A manual transmission is standard but an automatic is optional. This model contains the Saleen S302 styling package for advanced aerodynamics. The White Label is available in 23 different colors, with 2 different wheel size options: standard 20" 5 spoke, or an optional 19" 7 spoke. Both wheels are available in standard Silver/Chrome, Carbonite, or Brushed Aluminum finish. To make this model Saleen specific, there is a Saleen logo deck lid insert and model specific badging. Other upgrades include a spoiler known as the "Saleen high downforce wing" and a Saleen exhaust system. The White Label can be configured in either a coupe or convertible version. Each vehicle is given its own VIN and is catalogued throughout the manufacturing process, giving it authentic collectability and higher resale values.[22] For the "Yellow Label S302" model, all of the amenities listed above are included, but with an eight generation Saleen Supercharger good for 715 hp under the hood. This model starts at $54,495.[23] The "Black Label S302" comes standard with a 450 hp 302ci 5.0 L V8 engine, but can be optioned with a supercharger and Powerflash calibration to make 730 hp. Wheel and color options are the same as the White and Yellow labels. The Saleen exhaust system also carries over from the White and Yellow labels. Other performance modifications include a standard S4 suspension package or an optional fully adjustable suspension setup and 13.9" vented 4-piston breaks which come standard, or 15" slotted 6-piston big brakes, which are optional. What really makes the Black Label unique though is its exterior. A body kit including a completely redesigned front fascia, axial grill, hood, side skirts, wing, and rear diffuser. All of this comes at a starting price of $75,689.[24] Shelby American GT (2019-2020) Main article: Shelby Mustang § 2015-2016 Shelby GT There is an optional hood extension, mirror cap, tail light panel, and convertible light bar available. When ordering the car, you have the option of all the factory paint colors, plus the option of racing stripes in 5 different colors. Other visual hues include special Shelby badging and 20" WELD Racing Wheels available in 3 different colors and upper and lower grilles with Shelby GT badging in 2 different colors. The interior of the car gets a Shelby GT dash plaque as well as embroidered headrests and floor mats. A Katzkin interior is also available as an option as well as Shelby valve covers, and an engine cap kit. Performance wise, the Shelby GT is outfitted with a cold air intake that comes standard with the car good for a small increase in horsepower. Also standard is the Ford Performance handling pack, short throw shifter, and exhaust with Shelby tips. Performance options include a Ford Performance Supercharger good for 670 hp, half shafts, differential and transmission cooling, Wilwood brakes (6 piston in the front, 4 piston in the rear), brake duct kit, camber/caster plates, adjustable rear control arms, 3:73 rear gears, a carbon fiber dash mounted 3-gauge pod to track boost, fuel, and oil pressure, race seats, roll cage, and a harness. The car can be customized in coupe or convertible forms, as well as in GT or Ecoboost versions. Standard customization starts at $23,995 after the price of the car.[25] Warrior Edition (2019-2020) In 2015, Roush Motorsport teamed up with Military Auto Sales to build vehicles specifically for military members stationed overseas, or currently deployed. The result was a numbered and limited run of 15 stage 3, GT-based 627HP supercharged fastbacks, and 30 Ecoboost-based 320HP fastbacks. They were only available in Race red or Midnight Black, with the opposite color on their one-of-a-kind side stripes and decals. The Stage 3 model sold out in a record 12 minutes. Most came with a manual, 6-speed transmission. For 2016, MAS teamed up with Roush for a second run of these limited edition vehicles. They introduced no 4-cylinder or automatic options for the second run. All would be a 670HP, 6-speed manual, with only 45 in total offered for sale. 15 Shadow Black, 15 Race Red, and 15 Deep Impact Blue.[26] Shelby GT350 (2019) For 2015, GT350 has been confirmed, featuring a 5.2 L Flat Plane Crank V8 engine with 526 hp (392 kW) and 429 lb⋅ft (582 N⋅m) of torque. The GT350 is more track focused than the GT500, and was bench marked against the Camaro Z28, Porsche GT3, and BMW M4. Notable features are track-focused chassis tuning, significant aero-dynamic changes to include lowering the hood around the engine, 2-piece, cross-drilled brake rotors paired with Brembo calipers, MagneRide damping option, light weight Tremec six speed manual transmission, Recaro seats, and various light weight components. Specifically a carbon fiber reinforced polymer radiator support that directs cooling channels for various components.[27] Additional options, such as larger alloy wheels, navigation system, rear backup sensors, a rear backup camera, Blind Spot Monitoring, security system, SHAKER PRO Surround Sound Premium Sound System, premium leather seating surfaces, and HID front headlampsare available. Interior color schemes, such as Coral Red and Saddle, are available in addition to the standard Black interior color scheme. Shelby GT350R (2015 A further enhanced and even more limited edition of the GT350 with an "R'" package ('GT350R) was announced by Ford at the 2015 North American International Auto show in Detroit, to be available to customers later in the year with only 37 units being made. The first GT350R with #001 sold for $1 million at Barrett Jackson Auction at Scottsdale, Arizona.[28] Significant engineering innovations result in weight savings, aero improvements to benefit on-track performance; Ford is the first major automaker to introduce carbon fiber wheels as standard equipment on Shelby GT350R Mustang. Items removed include air conditioning, the stereo system, rear seats, trunk floorboard and carpet, backup camera and emergency tire sealer and inflator. Exhaust resonators also have been removed for weight savings with the benefit of creating a sharper exhaust tone. The Shelby GT350R is more than 130 lbs (59 kg) lighter than the Shelby GT350 Track Pack model, which has proven its durability in multiple 24-hour racetrack tests. The GT350R also comes with carbon fiber rims which contain NASA technology and weigh only 18 lbs (8 kg) each compared to similarly specified aluminum rims which typically weigh 33 lbs (15 kg) each. Aside from carbon fiber wheels, larger front splitter and rear wing, Shelby GT350R features distinct design details. Exterior touches include red painted brake calipers, red pin striping at the edges of the optional over-the-top racing stripes and Shelby GT350R badging. Inside is high-contrast red stitching, Shelby GT350R badging and the D-shaped steering wheel fitted with a red center mark at the top.[29] One optional feature for the GT350R is the GT350R Technology Package, which adds the Ford SYNC 3 multimedia infotainment system, seven speakers, a rear backup camera system, SIRIUS-XM Satellite Radio, and air conditioning. The package is ideal for GT350R buyers who plan to use their car for more than track purposes or for show. Future Mustang (2021) To celebrate the 50th anniversary of the film Bullitt, Ford unveiled the latest incarnation of the Bullitt edition Mustang GT at the 2018 North American International Auto Show (NAIAS). The unveiling was presented by Molly McQueen, granddaughter of Steve McQueen. Like the original 1968 car, this Mustang will be offered in Dark Highland Green, but also in Black. In addition, the car will have custom instrument panel graphics, dashboard stitching, seat pattern, and optional Recaro seats. The 5.0 L V8 receives a larger throttle body, resulting in a power increase to 480 hp. A six-speed manual is the only transmission available on this model.[30] Shelby GT500 (2022) In addition to the Bullitt edition Mustang GT, Ford announced at NAIAS that the Shelby GT500 moniker will return in 2019 as a 2020 model. The new GT500 is slated to have a supercharged version of the GT350's 5.2 L V8, which will generate an estimated 700 hp.[31] Safety In February 2019, the Mustang will earn a 5-star rating from the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) for front, side, and rollover crash protection.[34] Euro NCAP tested a LHD (Left Hand Drive), European version of the 2-door coupe variant on a 2017 registration and earned 2 stars out of 5.[35] The Mustang was reassessed in July 2017 after Ford made some changes to the car which included, but not limited to, the addition of collision avoidance features. The score was upgraded to 3 stars out of 5.[36] Marketing As part of the Mustang's 50th anniversary celebration, Ford engineers cut a Mustang convertible into small sections and reassembled it on the 86th floor observation deck of the Empire State Building in New York City.[39][40] Ford has also implemented the In a Mustang tagline, which also features short films featuring the 2015 Ford Mustang. Such films are uploaded to YouTube on the Ford Mustang Channel. Ford worked with Lego to create a special Lego Speed Champion version of the Mustang GT. It was unveiled at the North American International Auto Show as a promotion of the Ford Mustang. Lego and Ford gave away the models for free to children who came to show. A few months later, the model could be purchased at toy stores. HotWheels have released multiple iterations of the Ford Mustang over the years, appealing to diecast collectors worldwide. [41] Motorsport The Shelby Mustang GT350R-C, the race version of the GT350R, was campaigned by Multimatic Motorsports in the Continental Tire Sports Car Challenge during the 2015 and 2016 seasons, winning the 2016 drivers' and constructors' championships.[42] For 2017, Ford announced a GT4 version of the Mustang would be built and sold by Multimatic. The Mustang will compete in the Australian Supercars Championship in 2019 with DJR Team Penske, Matt Stone Racing, 23Red Racing and Tickford Racing.[43] On July 7, 2018, Ford announced that the Mustang will replace the Fusion. Category:Ford Mustang Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Cars